Under Tail Lost Soul
This all started one Saturday morning. My friend and I were browsing the Deep Web when all of a sudden we stumbled upon a link saying "free cracked games". This sparked my interest because, at the time, money was tight. Instead of using Pirate Bay, I wanted to try something new. It was incredibly stupid of me to do, but at the time I was desperate for games. I know that's not a good excuse, but I can do stupid shit. Anyway, I was looking through the all of the games listed. One stood out. It was called Undertale: Lost Soul. I had heard of Undertale but had never played it myself. Undertale did sound like a good game, and I figured this was some kind of unreleased sequel to the game. I idiotically downloaded it and clicked on it to launch but nothing happened. It installed malware onto my computer. I was stupid for downloading a game off the Deep Web. I rebooted my computer and deleted the malware. My computer was working fine, until a month later I started experiencing some pretty weird stuff. I kept finding strange text documents on my computer. When I opened them up, they were just a bunch of jibberish. I assumed I didn't delete all of the malware and took my computer to Best Buy to get it fixed. I waited for about 2 months and hadn't heard back from the people at Best Buy. A week or two later I went to check on the computer. A worker told me “Luckily, there's nothing wrong with your computer. Sorry for the delay, but we've been busy and haven't had the time to get around to it until a couple weeks ago”. This was great news. I plugged my PC in and booted it up. All my stuff was there and I went to play Undertale: Lost Soul. I started the game up. The title screen had this very slow, creepy music. It started to make me cold. I continued until I ran into Flowey. Flowey made his friendly face and greeted me. The game played well until I ran into my first monster. I attacked it and killed it. I realized that as I progressed through the game, the monsters I killed never came back. For example, when I attacked a Froggit, I could not find a Froggit anywhere anymore. When I got to Toriel’s house, she was nowhere to be seen. Of course, this was my first time playing Undertale and I had no clue that this wasn't supposed to be happening. When I went downstairs in her house, it was just a large hallway. At the end, Toriel was just standing there in front of some spikes. I got closer and a text box appeared saying "Kill her.". I got right behind her and pressed enter. The options were to push or kick. I thought that this was kinda weird, but I selected to push. She quickly fell on the spikes. The game even showed her impaled, lifeless and bleeding. My phone rang and it was a number I didn't know. I ignored it and went back to the game. I called my friend. I told him about the game and he laughed and said that they never even made a sequel. I didn't know this, I knew almost nothing about the original Undertale. That's when I got a Skype call from a person I did not know. He was "gasterwdgaster". I accepted the call and added my friend. We both watched in horror at 3 grown men sitting in a room wearing Undertale masks. One wore a Toriel mask, one wore a Flowey mask, and one wore a Gaster mask. The one in the Toriel mask spoke in a voice similar to Sloth from The Goonies. ”We want to come over to play!" he said. When he got closer to the camera, I saw that he looked computer generated, as if he were in a 90s game. My friend and I both left the call. I deleted the game and we never speak of this again. Category:48 Hours to Deletion Category:Undertale Category:Original Story Category:Video Game